


A champion’s welcome

by AEWhore



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Strap-Ons, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEWhore/pseuds/AEWhore
Summary: Summary: Shayna successfully defends her NXT championship so you give her a champions welcome when she comes home.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Reader, Shayna Baszler/You
Kudos: 1





	A champion’s welcome

You arrive at the hotel room in Toronto to watch your fiancée Shayna defend her NXT women’s championship against Mia Yim. You knew Shayna had this in the bag but you still held your breath at every near fall. Your face breaks into a sly smile as you see Mia tap out to Shayna’s leg triangle, you check the time on your phone and see you’ll have about an hour before Shayna returns to doll yourself up to give Shayna her well deserved champions celebration. You rush to take a quick shower to freshen up after your long flight. You get out of the shower and begin to dry off as you think back over you and Shayna’s relationship. How you met Shayna when she was in Ring of Honor back in 2015 and you immediately were sucked into her badass attitude. She asked you out after the show and you’ve been dating ever since, because of your demanding work schedule you sadly couldn’t be there for a lot of Shayna’s title defenses so you decided to make this visit special by surprising your prized fighter with your new lacy lingerie. 

The lingerie is pure white as that’s Shayna’s favourite colour on you, she loves the innocent aura it gives you. You ordered room service and put the beer you brought on ice, you were really going all out for when Shayna returned with her title. When you were dressed and the food and drinks had been laid out you checked your phone to realize that Shayna would be coming in at any second. You excitedly rush over to the bed to lay yourself out. As you’re adjusting yourself you hear the door click and the sound of Shayna’s coat and suitcase being dumped at the door. Shayna comes out front the small hallway separating the door from the main bedroom area and her eyes go as wide as saucers. “Holy s-shit baby girl! What- When did you get here?” Shayna stumbles over her tongue as you stand up from the bed and begin to stride towards her. “I got a red eye flight out here as soon as I found out I had the week off from work, I couldn’t possibly turn down an opportunity to see my favourite champion in the WWE.” you say as you pull Shayna’s hips against yours, raising your hand to gently caress her cheek. Shayna leans into your touch as her shoulders visibly relax from the tension her match caused. She raises her hands to wrap around your midsection as she nuzzles her face into your neck. “I missed you, so bad” you hear here mumble into your neck. Shayna rarely showed this more tender side but you appreciated and loved to see the softer side of your queen of spades whenever you got to see it. 

You detached yourself from Shayna and begin to pull her towards the bed,”woah baby we getting started already? Well alright then” Shayna chuckles out as she sits on the edge of the bed and goes to untie her boots. “We are getting started but let me take care of you tonight babe, you deserve it, Now you’re wearing far too many clothes.” You place Shayna’s hands back by her side and gently peck her on the lips before you kneel down to untie her boots and leave them to one side along with her socks. You stand up to reach for the hem of her t-shirt to pull it over her head. You begin to kiss and nip at her skin as you make your way down from her neck to her stomach, you gently push her shoulder back to get better access to her fly to get her dark blue jeans off. You hear her sharp intake of breath as your fingers dip into the band of her jeans. Shayna lifts her hips slightly off the mattress so you can slide her jeans and panties off and throw them to one side with her shoes. You lift Shayna’s legs to rest on your shoulders, you begin to kiss the inside of her thighs as you feel her hand lightly grasp onto your hair as you edge closer to where she needs your mouth the most. Shayna is not vocal in bed, when you first got with Shayna it was worrying, you have since learned to notice the smaller details of her pleasure, from the tightening of the grip in your hair, to the sharp breaths, to the slight lift of her hips to gain more pressure as she gets closer to her orgasm. She used her hand in your hair as leverage to grind herself on your face. You allow Shayna to ride your face as you reach up your hand to her mouth to get her to wet your index and ring finger before you slip them inside of her. As soon as your finger presses her g spot her back arches slightly off the bed, showing heavy encouragement to continue your finger thrusting as you suck on her clit and her well earned orgasm built. Her legs tighten around your head as she cums, wetting your face with her climax. 

She pulls you up for a passion filled kiss and as her tongue massages your own she flips the two of you over so you are on your back with Shayna on top. “That was real fun baby girl but daddy’s home now, you have lube in your bag don’t you baby?” She asks as she starts to stand to retrieve the lube. “I do, I also have a surprise for you in the black bag on top of my luggage.” You point towards the bag “Another surprise for me? You’re spoiling me here baby girl” You giggle with anticipation as Shayna reaches the bag, you watch as she reaches in the bag first pulling out the small bottle of lube, then upon seeing your surprise a grin breaks out on her face. She turns to fully face you as she pulls out the strap on harness with the 6 inch red dildo attached to it. It might as well have been Christmas, Hanukkah and her birthday all at the same time for how much Shayna’s face lights up at all the new possibilities of what she could do to you. She stalked back over towards the bed as she did the buckles of the strap on around her thighs and waist. She stopped at the edge of the bed, “Get on your knees baby girl, Daddy wants you to suck her dick, nice and slow to get it real wet for when I fuck you.” you couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped your mouth as you scrambled off of the bed to drop down in front of Shayna. Your hands go to her thighs as she presses the silicone dick to your still slick lips. 

“You love my cock don’t you baby, ugh of course you do, you’re my little cock slut aren’t you?” Your moans increase in volume as Shayna fucks the strap on into your face while her filthy dirty talk goes straight to the ever growing pool in your panties. Shayna pulls you back off her cock, “Baby girl although i love this whole get up” she gestures to your lingerie “I need it off you.. Now” You scramble to unhook your bra and shimmy out of your panties as you stand before Shayna, both of you completely naked. “All fours princess” Shayna taunts. You climb onto the bed when Shayna smacks your ass earning a yelp from you. You settle onto your hands and knees as you feel Shayna’s hands gently rub the flesh of your ass that was turning pink due to her spank. She began to massage the lube into your skin from the tops of your thighs to your needy hole. Shayna begins to tease your hole by barely pushing her index finger in. “Please Shayna, daddy please” Shayna chuckles as she relishes in the power she’s gained over you. “What do you need, baby girl?” She asks as she work a second finger in, to shallowly start to fuck you. “Please daddy, fuck me please i need your cock in me pleases” you gasp and pant as Shayna starts to scissor her fingers. Her fingers are ripped from you and quickly replaced by the tip of the strap on prodding your now throbbing hole.

“Aw come on princess, you really gonna make me do all the work, throw it back for me.” you move your hips back to meet Shayna’s hips as you stretch around the girth of the dildo. When your ass meets Shayna’s front, you can’t help but be completely overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness caused by the strap on. Once you’ve adjusted to the feeling of the strap on, you begin to thrust yourself back onto the dildo. You feel Shayna’s hand run up along your spine before she reaches your hair as she twists your hair into a ponytail around her fist to pull your head back so she can speak directly into your ear. “Baby I love you but you move much too slowly for my liking.” Shayna growls into your ears as her hips start to violently thrust into you as your moans become loud cries of pleasure. Her deep and powerful thrusts mean the tip of the dildo is pounding your g spot with every fast thrust of Shayna’s hips. You can feel your orgasm creep up your body and coil in the pit of your stomach as your breath becomes ragged. When Shayna’s other hand releases your hip and reaches around to rub harsh circles onto your clit, your orgasm hits you like a train, you feel your toes curl as your vision goes completely white as you fall forward onto the bed. Shayna fucks you through your orgasm draining every ounce of please from your body. You lay flat against the bed as Shayna slowly pulls the strap on out of you causing you to release a whine at the loss of fullness, you see Shayna dip into the bathroom to grab a washcloth for you and to wipe off the strap before putting it back in it’s bag. Shayna comes back to lay on her side next to you as she wipes the lube and bodily fluids from your thighs and folds, earning a moan from you when you feel the cool rag against your sensitive pussy. 

“Come here princess.” Shayna’s comforting voice wakes you out of your slight haze, she pulls you into her side as she tucks the both of your naked bodies under the sheets. You nuzzle Shayna’s neck as you begin to doze off. “Did you enjoy your champions celebration?” you lazily ask as Shayna’s hand tucks the hair that had stuck to your forehead due to sweat back. “I thoroughly enjoyed it princess but now I will expect this every time I bring a title home to you and judging by my last 290 days, I’m going to be champion for a long, long time.” Shayna confidently says as she lays kisses along your jaw and down your neck. “Well if you fuck me like that every time, Long live the queen of spades.” You giggle as Shayna reaches past you to turn off the light as you two share a much needed goodnight sleep. 


End file.
